Eli Mills
Elijah "Eli" Mills 'is the main antagonist of ''Jurassic World: Fallen ''Kingdom. He was one of the residents of Lockwood Manor. A particularly acquisitive and manipulative man, Mills usurped Benjamin Lockwood conservation plans for his own profit. He was ultimately torn apart and killed by both a Tyrannosaurus rex and a Carnotaurus. Physical Appearance Mills is a tall and slender man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a shaved mustache and beard. He usually wears a black suit and a blue, white, and red striped tie. He also is seen wearing glasses during the auction scene. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Mills first appears in the film as a kind and supportive resident of Benjamin lockwood Manor, as he was employed by Lockwood to be entrusted with the mansion. He was also eager to help Claire Dearing with her plan to rescue the dinosaurs off of Isla Nublar , noting they can only save 11 species (but more if there's time which is now 22). He also suggested recruiting Owen Grady for the mission, as he can help save Blue the lasting living Velociraptor. However, his kind first impression was merely a facade under which he is a classic corrupt businessman; ruthless, backstabbing, cunning, treacherous, manipulative, and deceitful devoid of all ethics or inhibitions in the pursuit of profit. The mercenaries under his employ initially cooperate with the Dinosaur Protection Group, but turn on them the moment Blue is found and captured. Mills has them left behind on the island to be killed by the erupting volcano, having outlived their usefulness and to eliminate witnesses. He was shown becoming increasingly abusive towards Maisie Lockwood due to her always sneaking into his business. He also intended to use dinosaurs as a template for creating deadly bioweapons with help of Henry Wu. In the mansion's underground laboratory, Mills and Henry Wu discuss the newly created hybrid, the Indoraptor Wu warns him that the hybrid is not a viable product as it is an unstable prototype; however, Mills refuses to listen to him. He and Ken Wheatley later confront a captured Owen and Claire in the manor's holding cells where he mocks their efforts to save the dinosaurs and not seeing the potential they hold as weapons. They are furious at being manipulated and almost killed by him, as well as disgusted by the fact that he only sees the helpless dinosaurs as money to be made. Owen at one point threatens to break Mills' arm by grabbing it through the bars, but Claire stops him only so that she can hurt Mills herself, which she does by yanking him face-first into the bars by his tie. Following this exchange, Mills implies that he doesn't intend to let either of them live, stating that, as far as the outside world is concerned, they both died on Isla Nublar when Mount Sibo erupted. As the auction rolls out, Mills and Henry both observe the auction taking place, with the former focusing on the millions generated by the event. At the auction's halfway point, Eversol decided to tease the weaponized hybrid, causing conflict between Mills and Wu. Despite Henry warning Mills about the dangers of selling the Indoraptor, Mills continued with the process after a bidder made a hefty bid of $20 million for the creature. After the final bid, the Indoraptor was sold, much to Mills's pleasure. But suddenly, an escaped Stygimoloch Stiggy, ruined the event, causing panic. Mills was horrified that Owen escaped and ruined the auction. Mills ordered his men to try to have the Indoraptor delivered to the buyer, but Owen prevented it by reversing the track and stopping the cage. As Owen destroyed the circuitry to the track, Mills started his escape. Mills and his two men ran into Owen, Claire and Maisie during his escape attempt. Angered over Owen and Claire ruining his plans, he intends to kill them, but demanded them to hand over Maisie to him first. When they refused, Mills cruelly reveals that Maisie is actually the clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter and the reason John Hammond and Lockwood ended their partnership was because Hammond never believed in human cloning. Before his men can kill Owen and Claire, the Indoraptor blindsides the mercenaries and takes off with them, forcing Mills to retreat. Accompanied by two mercenaries with Mills holding the Indominus rex DNA sample, he attempted to make his escape from the Lockwood Mansion with the intention of continuing the hybrid program. However, he was soon to learn the hard way that tangling with nature was unwise. Mills narrowly escaped a stampede of captured dinosaurs released by Maisie by hiding under a van, though his two subordinates were not so lucky. After the threat passed, he tried to retrieve the Indominus sample only to be ambushed by the T.rex/Roberta/Rexy, which grabs him with its jaws by his waist, and kills him. A Carnotaurus then appears and snatches his leg. The T. rex ''then scares the ''Carnotaurus away by headbutting it. The T. rex then roars in triumphant victory. After killing Mills, the T. rex stomped onto the ''Indominus DNA sample, crushing it and ending the generation of all future hybrids once and for all. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans